Tortured Soul
by opheliafrump
Summary: ONE SHOT. Super bad torture fanfiction. Seriously... Torture warning... Highly (imaginary) graphical violant content. About Frankie hating and torturing someone. Ritz owns most characters. I own the plot.


_I wrote this fan fiction to warn someone. Well, SERIOUS TORTURE ALERT. This fan fiction is sick. I don't even know how I could write such a thing. Do not read if you cannot handle imaginary graphical torture content. Seriously, Human Centipede movie makers need to hire me for another trilogy. Anyone knows them?_

_This fiction is completely fictional. If any existing murder / assault case has similar MO (motis operandi) I did not participate in the crime. If any future murder / assault case copies this fan fiction, I do not held responsibility. As Scream movie once said, "Now Sid, don't you blame the movies. Movies don't create psychos. Movies make psychos more creative!"_

* * *

"Hear Ye, Hear Ye! The Court of the Furters is now in session! We have before us one Lucinda. She is charged with the following three offenses: One, She stole Frankie's invention, Two, She shared Frankie's secret invention with the planet Intersexual in the galaxy of Intersylvania, And Three, She didn't admit it even though she got caught. How do we find her?" Columbia the ringleader announced.

Lucinda, a teenage Intersexual girl was half medusa'd in the center of the lab. She was conscious, but she couldn't move.

"Guilty," Riff Raff and Magenta said in unison.

"Skin the bitch!" Columbia announced the punishment.

Skinning was a traditional ritual performed by Transsexual Transylvanians, started by ex-Queen Anna Furter. When people lied and cheated the Royals, they got punished.

Frank laid his skinny finger on Lucinda's dyed blond hair, "Too bad it's dyed, or I could put the hair on my beautiful creation." He laid his fingers on her fat chin, "Your skin is too tan for my creation."

"I am sorry, you don't deserve to be in any part of my creations, but I cannot leave you alive either. You hurt me very deeply, and I will never forgive you for this! You have betrayed me. You made me sad," Frank smiled, "Skin the bitch."

"Why are you doing this to me? I love you," Lucinda begged.

"Now now dear, you say you love me, but I never say I love you. You love me and you said you would give me your life," Frank didn't care, "Now, I am taking your life."

"I didn't do anything wrong. You designed it, but didn't patent it. If you didn't patent it, then I can use it or give it away," Lucinda defended.

"Well, there is a price to pay for taking some things that do not belong to you. Besides, I didn't design the invention for you, I designed it for my people. I wasn't looking for praises for my invention, but I don't want people to think this brillant project was your creation either. Me not patenting my designed does not give you a right to share it and claim it as yours," Frank grabbed Lucinda's face with his fingers, "You make me sick."

"Riff Raff, Magenta," Frank cried out, "Skin this bitch. Skin this bitch alive and I shall watch."

"Yes, Master," Riff Raff and Magenta again said in unison.

Columbia and Magenta quickly undressed Lucinda. Riff Raff made a cut behind her neck. There was less painful way to skin someone with Transsexual technologies, but the more painful it was, the more fun the spectators and the performers felt.

Riff Raff made another cut from the back of her neck to her pelvis bones, two more cuts behind her shoulders all the way to her hands and then two more from her butt cheeks to her feet. He skinned her like a cook would do to a frog. Lucinda was screaming in pain, but Riff Raff didn't stop. Frank was just watching, calmly, "This is what happens when you steal my stuff."

Soon, the skin on her entire body were removed. Riff Raff made a cut in front of her neck from the inside to detach the the skin piece from her face. The face got to be preserved. The cut were made so perfectly that she didn't lose much blood. Although the skinned person would feel so much pain, she wouldn't die.

That was the point of the ritual - torturing the person. Death was not the ultimate penalty.

Magenta then sew Lucinda's eyes, ears and lips together. She would never be able to see, hear and speak again. She would still be kept alive. She would breath through her nose. She would be fed through her nose. She would cough and vomit when she was force-ate, but her vomit would not pass though her mouth. Some would come out through her nose, she would choke. Some got trapped in her mouth and she would swallow her own vomit. Swallowing her own stomach acid would burned her esophagus.

The three slowly carried Lucinda to the healing tank. There, her skin would regenerate, another painful process. The next day, they would repeat the skinning process again. And then the next day, the next day, the next day.

Until the day when she died, or the day Frank got bored, or the day Frank finally needed the tank to build his beautiful creature. If it was the latter two cases, she would be frozen. Then, when Frank would like to see another skinning ritual again, he would ask his servants to take her out.

Maybe, just maybe, one day, someone would find her.

Maybe, that someone would rescue her.

Or that person might also a victim or Lucinda's copyright robbery. He or she might capture Lucinda and torture her in a even worse way.

Who knew?

* * *

_Seriously, reading this fan fiction make me realize how sick my mind is for writing it... maybe i need to see a brain doctor?_


End file.
